


Spray Paint On Brick Walls

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Artist Jim, Artist Spock, George died in a mysterious accident, Graffiti Artists, I just really love art, Implied Ending, It's in the future but starfleets just a college, M/M, Professor Spock, mentions of past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim was a frustrated student at Starfleet, his college where he was majoring in art. There's always different ways of releasing frustration.Spock had only one way to show any emotions, through his art. He was a science professor, not an art teacher though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I took some liberties on the universe and such but i hope you enjoy. Just so you know, Spock is only a year or two older than Jim. I'm sorry if it's short.

Jim stared at the art piece in front of him that had been put upon there by illegal means but in no way was ugly. It was another famous graffiti piece by the mysterious “Logical”. Jim personally thought that name was kind of boring but his, well, their art was far from boring. 

They had done it o the side of the local library. A child with no face, who clearly had been drawn as an alien, was alone and tears flowed from their expressionless face. They held a book in their hand, as that seemed to symbolize that the child found a shelter in books or knowledge if you wanted to be broader. There was a few words written almost crudely. ‘Books are the only saviors’, it read. Their signature label at the bottom was small and said Logical in blocky letters. Jim could only wonder who this mystery artist really was, as they were extremely talented and he really wanted to sit down and talk with them. 

Jim realized he spent too much time looking at the mural that he was late for class, so he had to run all the way there. 

Jim was beyond frustrated. His art teacher had the nerve to bring up his father while critiquing his art. He and his father were different but people didn’t see that. Since they were both artists people often blurred the lines. Jim took spray paints and stuffed them in a duffel bag. He was an art student so why waste his creativity. 

 

Spock saw it as he walked down the road. Something had been added to his mural, so he walked closer to examine it. Someone had vandalized, no, added to his painting. A large multicolored hand been added, being held out the boy. There were word under it also that read, ‘Sometimes books take the form of people’ written largely under the hand. Under that was smaller writing that said ‘Reckless’. So that was the name of the mysteries artist that added to the mural. Spock was going to have to look at some of their other work as it made him feel better oddly enough and gave more of a light touch to the dark tone his art usually took. 

Spock gazed at it a little longer before continuing on his way to his work, despite having to see who father who had been egged by his mother to bother Spock as to why he was alone and hadn’t seen anyone since him and T’Pring’s relationship split off. It wasn’t the worst in the world but having it come from his father made it even worse than if it were to come from his friends or his mother. But all in all, he couldn’t just skip his job, as he needed the money and he actually liked his job as a science professor at Starfleet. 

 

Jim was so fucking angry. He’d been stood up by his brother despite them arranging for months to meet after years apart. How could his brother do that to him? A few years after his father died Sam had just packed up and left him alone, his mother’s heart still in pieces and both of them still unsure of what to do. All he had wanted from him was to meet up after all these years, forgive him for his past wrongs but it doesn’t seem like it was going to work. He grabbed his duffel bag and practically stormed out into the dark. 

He only to glance at his art for less than a second to see it had been altered. It had originally been an explosion of color from a head to the side with a gun on the other side. It had been painted over to be a pen rather than a gun and words at the bottom of the painting read, “Violence is not the way to express your creativity, so take a pen,” with, of course a signature from the artist that he had added onto also. What he, they, had added made Jim smile softly before continuing on his way to science class. 

 

“Spock, is there some sort of war going on between you and another artist because there’s news headlines, hell, even Tumblr blogs about your ‘rivalry’,” Nyota sighed, looking at Spock. He had been busy and she apparently thought the only way she would be able to talk to him was corner him in his classroom. 

“There is no ‘rivalry’ as they say. We are simply adding to each other’s art and in many ways communicating to each other, even as illogical as it sounds,” Spock said, looking her in the eyes before looking back down at his papers. Nyota frowned but did’t say anything. She took the papers out of is hand so he would look at her. Spock looked up at her, and just raised an eyebrow, eyes slightly showing he was irritated. 

“You don’t even know them Spock and you’ve opened so much to them. Don’t you ever, you know, want to meet them?” Nyota asked him, a more serious look on her face. Another reason why Spock was friends with her. She was serious when it really mattered. 

“I do, but I am afraid that would not be a very wise nor a very safe idea. I have no idea who they are, or what they could do. But, you can never rule in absolutes as the future is unpredictable,” Spock said. He was majorly only using words to hide the real reason. He was afraid of meeting someone he had spent hours imaging what they were like and what they looked like, as the possibilities were endless as to what they looked like or how they acted. 

Nyota knew that Spock was hiding behind words and his Vulcan mask, because that’s what always did. But just like she always did she never pried or called him out on it. “Well, I’ll leave you to your papers,” She said, handing the stack of papers back to him. Just as she left another teacher entered his room, and the one who made him have the ever so often headache when he spoke. 

“Professor Singh, what brings you here?” Spock asked, although he assumed it had to do with one of his art students who he had been complaining to him about yesterday. Spock internally prepared himself for the man’s complaining. Spock looked behind him to see he wasn’t alone. “And who is with you?” 

“This is James T. Kirk, and I want him to work after school with him on his art, as he refuses to work with me and you are the only other viable candidate to teach him with your minor in art,” Khan answered him. Spock hid his agitation. 

“I will work with him but you must return to your classroom,” The ‘because you annoy me’ went unsaid. Khan turned on a heel and left. “You are not the only one who finds him unpleasant,” Spock said looking to the man who looked around his age. 

The man snorted. “He’s more than just pleasant, he’s just a dick. Anyway, call me Jim,” The man said, holding out his hand. Spock kept his hands behind his back, knowing the man didn’t understand. 

“Well Jim, it’s nice to meet you. You can call me Spock,” Spock got supplied out of his desk and set the on a table. “Can you work on a short piece so I can gauge what Professor Singh thinks you are lacking in?” 

Jim seemed sort of disgruntled but went over to the table and started to work, silent the entire time while Spock sketched something to compare to Jim’s. Around thirty minutes later the were both finished and Spock walked over to him and set the paper next to Jim’s. Jim’s style was exactly like Reckless’ art work, just as Spock’s was like Logical’s. “It’s you,” Jim breathed, standing up so they were only inches apart.


End file.
